


I saw Betty kissing Santa

by lizzybuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A cute christmas story, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Father Jughead, Fluff, One Shot, Parents Betty and Jughead, mother betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: When Jughead and Betty’s daughter catches her Mom kissing Santa a few days before Christmas, she is so scared that her parents may divorce, she runs away. But luckily for Jughead, it’s not too far.





	I saw Betty kissing Santa

Jughead stared at himself in the mirror smiling to himself before he placed the fake white beard over his face and walked down the stairs. 

“Betty?” He yelled as he walked down the stairs, his feet ringing with the bells attached to the bottom on his bright red pants. “Merry Christmas, my love,” Jughead said with a laugh. A puzzled Betty looked up at him as she sat on the wooden floor, finishing the wrapping of the Christmas presents. 

“Juggie, what the hell are you wearing?” She looked up, seeing Jughead dressed head to toe in a Father Christmas outfit. 

“Ho ho ho,” Jughead replied as he took another step towards her.

“Shushh, you’ll wake up Sophie and Seb,” she said holding her finger to her lips, looking down at the baby monitor that sat beside her, but the small 6-month-old boy was still fast asleep. 

“Sorry,” Jughead replied.

He held his hands out, pulling Betty to her feet. “Seriously though, why are you wearing that?” She moved her hands to his shoulders and ran them over his red coat. 

“I got a call from Archie. The Santa the school organized for Friday bailed.”

“So he asked you?” Betty asked with a laugh.

“Why is that so funny?” he asked, not amused by her laughter.

“Because, Jug, look.” She said as she touched his very flat tummy. “You’re too skinny to be Santa. You need a big belly.”

“Well maybe if you fed me more.” He grinned.

“I feed you enough, you have the metabolism of an Olympic runner.” She replied. “Here.”

She walked over to the couch pulling away from a cushion and placing it under his loose coat. “That’s better.”

“Are you sure Sophie won’t know it’s you on Friday? I could pick those blue eyes out anywhere.” Betty said as she locked eyes with him and straighten his hat. 

“She’s 7, Betty. She won’t know anything.”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” Jughead said with a wink.

She took a step back, about to return to wrapping her presents when he pulled her back to him. “Jug, I have so much stuff to do before Christmas Day. I don’t have time for games.”

“I was just wondering something, Betty.” His hand moved around to her back pulling her closer to him.

“What were you wondering?” She asked.

“I was wondering what kind of girl you’ve been this year.” Jughead teased. “Have you been a good or a bad girl?”

“Juggie.” She giggled, running her hands to his chest. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Betts,” he asked again and his hands moved over her backside.

“Well, what do you think?” She whispered back. 

“I don’t know. I think you’ll have to show me.” He asked, his hands still moving over her tight jeans. 

“Well, what do you want? Do you want a good girl who does what she’s told, who is sweet and soft? Or a bad girl that will disobey, that likes it rough and fast?” She asked as she bit her lip.

“Jesus, Betty.” he exhaled before he crashed his lips on hers in a hot kiss. 

She pulled her lips back and to his ear. “Take off that costume and you’ll find out,” she took a few steps back and he got excited at the thought. 

“See you in the bedroom in 5 minutes,” Jughead replied as he ran up the stairs so fast Betty could only laugh as she heard him trip up the stairs. 

 

Betty sat in her car in the pickup zone outside Riverdale elementary, her eyes were moving down to Sebastian in the back seat, smiling away. “You love the car, don’t you buddy, huh?” She smiled down at the small 6-month-old with bright blue eyes and black hair. He truly was a splitting image of his father. 

“I thought Daddy was picking me up,” Sophie said as she flung open the car door, an unimpressed look on her face. 

“Hi, Sophie,” Betty said faking a smile. “Not even a ‘hello, thanks for picking me up’?”

Sophie said nothing, she just fastened the seatbelt over her chest. “How was school, sweetie?” Betty asked as she started the car.

“Fine.”

“Fine? Did you do anything cool today?” Betty asked, trying to draw a conversation out of her daughter.

“It was school Mom. When is it ever cool?” She rolled her eyes at her Mom.

“What did you do today?”

Sophie didn’t reply, she just sunk into her chair looking out the window.

“Okay then,” Betty whispered softly.

“Where’s Dad?” Sophie asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. 

“He got dragged into work. He won’t be home till later.” Betty replied as they reached their 2-story home. 

“Ughh.” Sophie exhaled loudly, popping open the door. 

“Soph,” she said as she stepped out of the car and looked at her daughter who was more than eager to get as far away from her as possible. “Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted.” 

“Are you and Daddy getting a divorce?” Sophie asked, her face about to break into tears.

“Divorce? Why would we get a divorce? Has someone said something to you? Making up lies?” She was confused as to how her girl got that idea in her head.

“If you do, I want to live with Daddy,” Sophie said as she evil-eyed her mother. 

“Sophie!” Betty yelled but she was already walking away and slamming the door behind her. 

Betty could only shake her head. She had no idea what was happening. Her daughter was only 7. Why was she acting like a brat?

Betty stood in the kitchen with Sebastian in his high chair beside her. She trying her best to get the young boy to eat his dinner of mushy peas. “Come on, buddy. Just one more mouthful, okay?” Betty pleaded as the little boy was having none of it. “look, yummy.” Betty said as she took a mouthful herself regretting it instantly spitting out the food and wrinkling her face. “Ugh, that is disgusting.” A big smile fell over Seb’s face. “Oh, now you’re happy, huh?” Betty asked. “You like seeing Mommy in pain?”

The boy just giggled and Betty giggled with him. “What’s so funny?” Jughead said as he walked through the door. 

“Hi, babe,” Betty looked up to him as he placed a kiss on the top of Sebastian’s head before placing one on Betty’s cheek as well. 

“Maybe you can try and get him to eat some of this?” She handed him spoon and jar. 

“Mushy peas. Yuck!” Jughead said making a face, causing Seb to laugh again. 

“I know, but it’s the last jar,” Betty said as he took a spoonful and placed it in Sebastian’s mouth, the young boy finally eating it. 

“I give up,” she raised her hands up in the air in annoyance at how easily Jughead was able to get their son to eat. 

“Where’s Sophie?”

“Her room,” Betty replied as she walked across the kitchen towards the sink to start on the dishes. “She’s been acting really weird today, Jug,”

“Really? She was okay when I dropped her off at school.”

“Well, when I picked her up, she would barely talk to me,” Betty explained. “And then she asked if we were getting a divorce.”

“What?” Jughead’s mouth opened in shock. “Where the hell would she get that idea from?”

“I don’t know, Jug,” Betty shrugged. “All I know is if we do, she wants to live with you.”

“What the hell?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“I bet it’s that friend of hers, Rachel. Her parents got a divorce a few months ago, she’s pretty bitter about it.” Jughead said.

“Whatever it is, I’m not going to let her speak to me like that,” Betty said an angry look on her face. 

Jughead nodded and lifted Seb out of his highchair, wiping the food from around the rim of his mouth before he handed him over to Betty. “I’ll talk to her.”

“Tell her to stop being such a brat,” Betty said. 

“I’ll try a different word,” Jughead replied before he walked up the stairs. 

 

Jughead was only a couple of minutes gone when he ran back down the stairs looking frantic. 

“She’s not there.”

“She was. I saw her go to her room as soon as we got home.”

“Well, she’s not there now.” Jughead raised his voice.

“Maybe she’s in the garage or the backyard?”

“It’s snowing. I highly doubt she’s playing outside in the dark.” He exclaimed.

“She’ll be here,” Betty looked panicked as she walked around the house with Seb on her hip. 

“She’s not, Betty. What did you say to her?” Jughead demanded.

“I didn’t say anything. She was here a few hours ago. I offered to make her a sandwich and she slammed the door in my face.” Betty remembered.

“You must have said something to her she wouldn’t be upset for no reason. What did you do Betty?” Jughead yelled, the loud noise making Sebastian start to cry.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Betty said as she lightly bounced Seb on her hip. “Stop yelling Jughead!” Betty yelled back after covering Seb’s ears. 

“It’s freezing outside. What if she’s run away and freezes in the snow? She wouldn’t run away for no reason!” Jughead yelled.

“Jughead, calm down,” Betty said over Sebastian’s crying. 

“I’m going to go look for her,” he said retrieving his jacket and throwing it over his back. 

“Just wait I’ll come too,” Betty said just as his phone started to ring. 

“Hello?” Jughead said answering his phone.

“Jug,” FP said.

“Dad now’s not the time. Sophie is missing.”

“I know. She just turned up at my trailer.” FP replied.

“What?” Jughead yelled. “She’s at my Dad’s trailer,” he looked at Betty.

“Why?”

“Is she okay?” Jughead asked.

“She’s a little cold. But she’s warming up now.” FP explained.

“Thank god.” Jughead exhaled, Betty looking relieved also. 

“Just keep her there, we’re coming to get her,” Jughead replied.

“Jug, she doesn’t want to see Betty,” FP said.

“Why?” Jughead asked looking towards Betty.

“I don’t know, she just said she doesn’t want to see her Mom.”

“Then I’ll just come, okay?” Jughead said Betty looking confused. “See you soon. Bye.”

He hung up his phone. “What’s happening? Is she okay?” Betty asked.

“She’s okay, Dad just said she’s a little cold.”

“Let's go get her then,” she started to walk towards the coat rack.

“Betts.” He stopped her. “She doesn’t want to see you.”

Her face dropped. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Jughead replied. “What happened, Betty?”

“I didn’t do or say anything, Jug. I don’t understand.” She said as she panicked, tears building in her eyes. 

“Are you sure? Maybe you said something you shouldn’t have?”

“I didn’t do anything, Jughead!” Betty yelled again, Sebastian, screaming again. “It’s okay. Shhh, sweetie.” Betty said as she bounced Seb again.

“I’ll find out, okay Betts?” He placed a kiss to Betty’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye,” Betty whispered sadly as Jughead walked out the door. 

Jughead pushed open the door of his father’s trailer, finding Sophie sitting on his couch with a scared look on her face. “Sophie, what are you doing here?”

Sophie didn’t say anything. 

“How did you get here? Alone?”

“I walked.”

“It’s like 2 miles. And it’s snowing.” Jughead replied the beating of his heart slowing down now he knew she was safe. 

“It was cold. But I had to leave.” Sophie looked at her hands.

“Why? Why did you have to leave?” Jughead took a seat beside his daughter.

“I hate Mom!”

“Don’t say that! Don’t you ever say that. Your Mom loves you.”

“I hate her,” Sophie yelled again.

“Do not say that!” He yelled again louder this time and a sharpness to his voice that scared her.

“I don’t want to live with her. I want to live with you.”

“What are you going on about? I’m staying with your Mom. I would never live anywhere else.” Jughead replied as confusion fell over his face. 

“She’s a liar and a cheater,” Sophie screamed as tears fell from her eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw her.” 

“You saw her what?”

“She kissed someone. Like Rachel’s Dad. She cheated.” Sophie voice becoming higher as she spoke and tears fell down her face. 

“What? When?” Jughead asked. He would never think Betty would ever cheat on him. He was so confused.

“Last night. I saw her.” Sophie said. “I saw her kissing Santa.”

A big smile spread over Jughead’s face, and a small laugh fell from his lips. “Why are you laughing?” Sophie asked as he looked directly at FP who was trying his best to hold back a laugh. “Good luck explaining this one, boy,” FP smirked. 

“Oh, sweetie. Your Mom didn’t cheat on me.” Jughead said, still trying to bite back laughter.

“Yes, she did.”

Jughead took a deep breath. This girl was only 7 years old. She was still his innocent and cute little baby. He couldn’t ruin that Santa wasn’t real. He looked up to his own father. “This is all you, son.” FP said still smiling.

“Okay, Soph.” Jughead started. “Your Mom didn’t cheat on me because it wasn’t Santa she was kissing last night. It was me.”

“You? Are you Santa?” Sophie asked her face filling with joy.

“No. I am not Santa.” he replied. 

“Wha….?” Sophie asked.

Jughead took a deep breath as he tried to think of a good lie. “The thing is, Santa is so busy this time of year that sometimes he asks for some help. And that’s what happened yesterday. He asked for my help.”

“Wow,” FP smirked.

“Dad, can you give us some privacy, please?” Jughead asked his father.

“Sure,” FP said holding up his hands before he walked away.

“Why did Santa ask you?” Sophie asked, still confused.

“He trusts me, Sophie,” Jughead replied not sure if Sophie was falling for this or not. He was struggling to make it believable himself. “We’ve been friends for years."

“Wow. You must be so special, Daddy.”

Jughead took a breath, happy that she wasn’t seeing through his lie. 

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Sophie said.

“Look, it’s not me you should be apologizing to. It’s your mother.” Jughead said as his face turned serious. “You said some very hurtful things to her today. She is upset.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” she said again as he shifted in the couch and pulled out a photo frame of Jughead, Betty and Sophie. The photo was only taken a year earlier, but over Betty’s face was a black scribble. 

“Sophie. Why did you do this?” Jughead asked taking the photo frame from her.

“I hated Mommy. I don’t want you to divorce. Rachel said you would.” Sophie explained as she began to cry.

“Honey, I know Rachel is your best friend, and it sucks what happened to her parents. But I promise you, your Mom and I are never going to end up like them.” Jughead explained. “I love your mother too much to something like that to happen.”

“But… but...”

“But nothing Sophie,” Jughead said, his voice strong and serious. “Now go say goodbye and sorry to your Granddad, okay?”

“Okay,” she scooted off the couch, her head hanging low. 

Jughead shook his head as he looked at the photo frame. He ran his thumb over the black mark over Betty’s face, relieved that it was only over the glass and not on the actual photo. “Daddy?” Sophie asked as she appeared. 

“Yes, sweetie?” Jughead asked.

“Is Mommy going to be angry with me?” Sophie asked her voice soft and scared. 

“I don’t know. But you are going to have to apologize and hope she can forgive you.”

Less than an hour later Jughead returned home with a worried and a little bit scared looking Sophie behind him.

“It’s way past your bedtime, sweetie. Go get ready for bed and I’ll come and tuck you in, okay?” He said to Sophie once they slithered out of their winter coats and shoes.

Sophie didn’t say anything, she just walked up the stairs with her head hung low. 

“What’s happening?” Betty asked as she walked in to find Jughead, but he just burst into laughter. 

“Jug? What the hell?”

“It’s a little bit funny.” He wiped the tears from his eyes as he stopped laughing. 

“What’s funny?”

He took her hand and walked her into the kitchen. “So, Sophie thought we were going to get a divorce because you kissed someone else.”

“What? I didn’t kiss anyone.” Betty replied, shocked by his words. 

“Oh, but you did,” Jughead replied teasing her.

“Jug, I didn’t kiss anyone. The only person I’ve been kissing is you.” She raised her voice, getting angry at the accusation. 

“Well, last night Sophie saw you kissing Santa,” he explained with the biggest smile on his face.

Betty’s face fell. “Seriously?” She asked. “You’re such an ass, Jughead!” she yelled playfully pushing on his chest. 

Betty broke into laughter, Jughead smiling along with her. “How did she see? She was in bed?” She asked.

“She woke up. Hopefully, she didn’t hear what we were saying because it’s not exactly the conversation you want your 7-year-old to hear.”

“How did you explain that to her?” Betty asked.

“I may have made up a lie about Father Christmas begging me for his help,” Jughead replied with a giant grin.

“And she believed that?” Betty cocked her head to the side, smiling.

“I think so,” he said with a nod.

She could only shake her head as she discovered what had happened. All this drama from a massive misunderstanding. “Where is she?” 

“She’s gone to bed. I was going to go tuck her in a minute.”

“Can I do it?” Betty asked. “I need to talk to her, I can’t wait till the morning.”

Jughead nodded. “I can’t believe she thought I would just kiss someone else,” she shook her head. “At least that answered the question who her favorite is.”

“Don’t be too hard on her. I think having Rachel in her ear whispering horrible things made it a lot worse.” Jughead replied but Betty couldn’t help but be hurt. 

Betty lightly knocked on Sophie’s door waiting for her to answer before she walked in.

A look of fear and worry fell onto Sophie’s face when she saw her Mom walking in the door. “You ready for bed, sweetheart?” She asked, walking towards Sophie bed. 

“Yes,” Sophie nodded.

“Did you brush your teeth?” 

“Yes, Mom.”

“Good girl,” Betty said when she finally reached the side of Sophie’s bed. 

She only had to give her daughter a stare for a few seconds before the young girl burst into tears. “I’m sorry, Mommy,” Sophie said covering her face with her hands. 

“Sophie, come here,” Betty said pulling her into her arms as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“I… I,” Sophie said with a hiccup unable to speak as tears ran down her face.

“I know. I know you’re sorry, sweetie.” Betty said as she hugged the girl tight. 

After a few minutes, Betty pulled her back, wiping away her tears. “I know your sorry, but I can’t help but feel a little bit hurt,” she said with a straight face. 

“You must know that I love your father. He is everything to me just like you and your brother are. It hurt me that you would think I would do something as horrible as cheat on him. I am nothing like Rachel’s father.”

“I know.”

“I know your Dad is the fun one. The not serious one. It falls on me to be the bad guy and I know that, but know that I love you just as much as he loves you. Know that I would be devastated if anything happened to you, and anything could have happened to you tonight, Sophie. Going that far to your Granddad’s in this weather? Anything could have happened.” Betty explained. “Please promise me you won’t do anything like that again without telling me or your Dad, okay?”

“I promise.” Sophie nodded.

“Also promise me one more thing.” Betty started. “If something is bothering you, please just talk to me about it. Don’t bottle it up and just tell your friends. Today could have been completely avoided if you had just talked to me.”

“I know, Mommy,” Sophie replied as more tears fell down her face. “Does this mean I won’t be getting any Christmas presents this year? Cause I’ve been naughty?”

“I don’t know Sweetie,” Betty replied. “It was a pretty naughty thing you did today. But your father has Santa’s phone number so I’m sure he can explain what happened.”

“Thank you,” Sophie replied as she gave her Mom another hug hiding her face into her neck. 

“Now come on, it’s pretty late. You don’t want to be late for school tomorrow. It’s the last day of the year.” Betty said as she pulled back from the hug.

Sophie dove into her covers, Betty made sure she was tucked in nicely before she placed a kiss to her head. “Goodnight, my baby,” Betty said.

“Night, Mommy,” Sophie replied before she closed her eyes. 

 

Betty smiled as she walked back to the door slowly closing it before she walked back down the stairs to find Jughead with his face covered with Bolognese sauce. “Juggie, seriously?” Betty laughed. 

“I haven’t had dinner yet. I’m starving.” Jughead replied.

She walked over to the kitchen sink, pulled out a sponge and walked back to Jughead who sat on a bar stool at the breakfast bar. She stepped between his legs and ran the sponge over his face. “You know, Jug, sometimes it’s like I have 3 babies.” She said as she cleaned the sauce from his face. 

Jughead dropped his knife and fork and moved his hands to Betty’s hips, his fingers digging into her skin. “Actually, I was thinking about something.”

“Oh yeah?” Betty asked as she got the last of the sauce from his face. 

“What if we did have 3 kids?” He asked.

“Juggie…”

“Wait, wait. Hear me out.” He replied when he was interrupted by Betty placing a kiss to his lips. 

“I was going to wait till Christmas to tell you, but…”

“But?” He smiled up at her.

“I wanted to ask what you thought about trying again,” she said. “I know today was a bit of a disaster. But now Seb’s over 6 months, I was wondering how you feel about maybe having another one.”

“You already know how I fell, Betty. Like I told you the day I married you. I want to make many babies with you. Being a husband and father is the best job in the world.” he moved his hands on her pulling her closer to him. 

Betty moved her hand to the curl that hung over his face brushing it aside. “Good, because I want to make more babies. Your babies.”

“I can’t wait,” Jughead replied, pressing his lips onto hers again. “You want to start now?”

A nod of her head was enough of Ian instruction for Jughead to place Betty over his shoulder and run with her up the stairs, Betty giggled. 

It wasn’t Christmas Day yet, but they both knew it was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
